


Common Ground

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Other, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Lilia and Minako take some time to catch up after years of not seeing each other.





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: 3rd Row, Second from the Left.  
> Pairing: Minako/Lilia
> 
> Just a little scene that has been floating around my head for a while.

Minako saw Mari off to her room and headed to the hotel bar. She needed a drink after that dinner. Yuuri was engaged. Her little Yuuri, who had been so scared for most of his life; was engaged to his idol. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked at her red wine. This entire year had been such a world wind. Yuuri coming home finally and being so sad. But then Victor had come in like hurricane and turned all of their lives upside down. He was so loud and brass at times, but he was a fun drinking partner. She had decided he was a good match for her Yuuri.

“Minako Okukawa” The thick Russian accent cut through the bustling bar like an ice pick. It could only be one person.

Minako turned around and smiled. “Lilia Baranovskaya.” She stood and bowed quickly. “What has it been? 10 years?”

Lilia raised an eyebrow with a soft smile. “I believe so.” She sat down and nodded to the bartended. “Vodka Martini, extra dirty, 4 olives.” The bartender blinked quickly and turned to make her drink.

Minako smiled broadly. “You don’t change. Same drink as always.” She sipped on her wine and picked at her salad. “You are here with Yuri Plisetsky, right?”

Lilia’s smile grew. “Yes. He’s ran off somewhere and Yakov is rather upset. I remember the Altin boy from many years ago. He’s a good kid.” She eyed her Martini as it arrived. “He will be a good friend for Yuri.”

Minako cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “But, I take it that Yakov is used to Victor? I take it he was wild in his young years?”

Lilia gave a rare laugh. “He was awful. Him and Georgi both were. They both dated our daughters at some point or another. Yakov still has not forgiven Victor. But I suppose he is off the market now.” She sipped at her drink and frowned. “I’m happy for him. He’s worked very hard and gave up many things in his life for his art.”

Minako flagged the bartender down. “I’ll take what she had.” She turned back to Lilia and shook her head. “He’s brought so much out in my Yuuri. I think they both needed the support the other can give. I tried so hard for so many years to bring that out in him.”

The normally stern woman smiled more. “Love can do that. It can unlock an artist’s true potential” She sipped more on her drink as she studied Minako more. “I suppose we would both know that.”

Minako picked at her salad more. “You more than me. I always enjoyed falling in love, it was the saying in love that was hard. I never had the world wind romance that you had.” She finally took a small bite and allowed the comment to hang in the air. “Speaking of which, it’s rare for you to take on a student and even more so to take on one of his.” Lilia and Yakov had had a history making break up that had been splashed across every trade gossip magazine in the industry. The Olympian and the Ballerina, that’s what they had been called for years. Both at the top of their fields, three breath taking daughters and what appeared to be a perfect powerful family. The shock of Yakov’s affair had rocked the skating world and Lilia had become the stern dark woman she is now.

Lilia frowned and took a large gulp of her Martini and finished it before gesturing to the bartender for another. “It is rare that Yakov asks me for anything. These last 5 years we have only spoke when it concerned the girls. But when he sent me a video of Yuri…” She sighed and smiled dreamingly. “He told me he needed more than just a coach. He needed a family and a teacher that would push the child in a way he could not.” She nodded as she took her new drink. “There is something very special in little Yura, something I have yet to unlock.”

Minako smiled at her old friend. They had never danced for the same company, but they had both won any of the same awards and even competed in a few competitions in their younger years. Before their lives both went their separate ways. Lilia became a Prima and settled in St. Petersburg and Minako herself spent years traveling the world, never to settle until she found her school. She knew Lilia had a soft spot for talented dancers and from what she had seen, Yuri was more than just talented. She sipped the overly strong drink. “Yuuri was always talented. Even when I taught his sister and he was this small little thing off to the side, mimicking his sister. But the ice is where he belonged. But none of us could unlock him, not until Victor.”

Lilia nodded. “Victor has always been a very passionate skater. But, he was always missing something. Perhaps that was Yuuri. He’s very skilled, if but a little timid. He will give Yura something to fight for.” She lowered her head and grinned. “Yura is very taken with your Yuuri. He was very upset about the engagement. But I believe this will make him fight harder.”

Minako laughed. “Oh yes, I noticed that when he was in Japan. But he seemed to have grown in his time under you.” She frowned and sipped on her drink. “You will take care of Yuuri once he come to St. Petersburg?”

Lilia paused. “It would be my honor. He has made Victor so happy and Yura fight so hard. It’s the least I can do.” She reached her hand out and took Minako’s. “But you will have to come check in on him. Right?”

Minako laughed again. “Oh, I will have to. Make sure you are not yelling at him too much.” She shook her head and looked back at the other woman. “Now. Let’s discuss this rumor of Yakov and you sharing a hotel room.” She raised her eyebrow as her friend choked on her Martini.

**Author's Note:**

> I very much HC that these two have known each other for many years and do very much see each other at the GPF.


End file.
